


Sensitivity

by Jastiss



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breathplay, D/s elements, Edging, F/M, Spanking, minor bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastiss/pseuds/Jastiss
Summary: When you return home to find Ignis wound up from a rough day at work, you decide you know just the remedy for a bad day.  Evoking punishment has never been so sweet.





	Sensitivity

You could tell it was going to be one of those nights when you opened the door.  For once, Ignis was home at a decent hour and looked up at you as the door clicked into place at your back.  Kicking your shoes off and placing them neatly on the mat by the door, you couldn't help but notice those emerald eyes following every move you made from his perch in the kitchen.  Meeting them, they were dark, a particular glint to them that had heat coiling low in your stomach.

You clear your throat, moving to set your work bag down on the couch.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" you ask.  Astrals, was that your voice?  It was husky already.

"Noct fell asleep during my debriefing," Ignis pouts, obviously put out.  "I decided it was best to leave well enough alone and thought you may enjoy a nice dinner this evening."

It was then that you catch a whiff of your favorite meal being prepared and immediately, your mouth began to water.  Looking around, the small dining table had been adorned with some pretty candles and your favorite flowers as well.  He sure had gone all out on things today, causing your heart to skip a beat.

"His loss," you say, ambling toward the kitchen.  On the best of days, you're very little help in the cooking area, but you do enjoy being a distraction.  That in mind, you finally sidle up to the strategist's side, peering down at the meal he's so painstakingly created.  "Mind if I... have a taste?"

Blackened emerald eyes fix you with an intense stare while his hands still.  He knows what you're up to, but acquiesces anyway.  It's then that you notice his ever-present gloves are missing, neatly folded on the table nearby, his beautiful pale hands begging for your attention.  Smirking, you reach out and take hold of his hand.  He watches wordlessly as you take his index finger and swirl it in the finished product before bringing it to your lips.  You certainly didn't expect his reaction.

A near imperceptible gasp leaves his lips as yours part, tongue flicking out briefly to tease the digit before you draw it into the warm heat of your mouth.  His eyes narrow, a light blush coming to dust his cheekbones as you make a lewd display of completely ridding his finger of the food upon it.  Exquisite as always, you moan appreciatively and flick your tongue teasingly over his finger before releasing it with an obscene pop.

He's lifted you up and hauled you to an unoccupied section of countertop before you can even register what's happening.  Hands planted on the counter on either side of your hips, he leans in and runs his lips down your neck, skirting across your left collarbone.

"Darling," he growls in warning.  "Be a dear and don't spoil supper."

Tasty though the meal undoubtedly is, you're suddenly more interested in devouring the man before you instead, lurching forward to nip at his bottom lip, tongue flicking out to ease the sting of your attack before you plant kisses along his jaw.  When you reach his ear and give it a hard nip, he pulls back to lock his gaze upon you.

"Y/N," he grits, and you can tell that if you push just a little further, he'll break.  Noct or work must have stressed him out for him to be this high-strung.

Deciding to push your luck, you wrap your legs about his waist to drag him closer and reach to cup his rapidly hardening length through his clothes.  He shudders, hands balling into fists at your sides.

"Yes, love?" You moan sinfully in his ear, ghosting hot breath upon it.

That's all it takes, and you find yourself being hauled over his shoulder and subsequently dropped upon the couch after a short walk, Ignis hovering over you, trapping you beneath his lithe body.

"Feeling naughty, hm?" He asks, voice deep with unrestrained lust.  "Dinner will be going cold, all the effort wasted... we simply can't have that going unpunished, now, can we?"

"No we can't... _sir,_ " you agree, barely finding your voice.  Arousal clouds your mind, making conversation difficult.  You wish he'd skip the play and go right to the main course.  In an effort to spur him on, you fight against his grip, knowing it'll likely evoke punishment.  

His eyes flash at the mention of his title, nostrils flaring as he presses down harder to keep you from escaping.  "Have patience.  Be a good girl for me.  You're fully aware of the consequences."

Of course you are.  You fight harder, pushing against him and "accidentally" grinding your hips into his and there it is, his resolve is wavering.  His need to be doting was warring with his darker need to control, and it was obvious which side was going to prevail.  You buck against him again, his clothed erection dragging against your sex, drawing a strangled moan from you.

You can tell when that last bit of resolve frays enough to snap; he releases you from his grip to sit up, flipping you over roughly to place you on your knees with your face pressed firmly to the cushions of your plush black couch.  Suddenly, you're glad you had spent the extra cash for something so luxuriously comfortable.  Ignis has your pants unbuttoned in short order and drags them down your hips and thighs with your panties, already darkened with proof of your arousal.  Cool air caresses your sex, causing your body to jerk forward.  

"Ah, ah," Ignis chides from behind you.  Being outside of your peripheral vision, you don't see the firm slap coming before fire lands upon your backside.  "Be still, darling."

The commandeering actions paired with the gentle pet name create a strong mix of emotions within you and you try to settle yourself in preparation for what is sure to be more punishment.  You already feel some of your fluids trekking down your thigh and he's barely even touched you, something that does not escape the tactician's notice.

"What's this?" He asks, two fingers ghosting along your slit, barely brushing your clit before pulling away.  You give a soft cry and he groans, a low, dark sound, before aiming another smack to your opposite cheek.  "So ready for me.  You'll have to wait, since you've been such a bad girl."

Your core tightens at the salacious sound he makes, your body thrumming as he alternates strikes on your ass cheeks until you're sure his handprints are permanently etched into your flesh and you're gasping out his name.  Pleasure pumps through you like flames streaking through your veins.  He wants you to beg, but your pride keeps you from giving in too early.

"Such a good girl, taking her punishment without complaint," he professes.  "Be a dear now, beg for me."

You shake your head in defiance, tempting fate.  Ignis growls in response and you know his pupils are blown wide with lust.  The couch shifts for a moment before you hear the rustling of him disrobing and you instantly regret not being able to see Ignis undressing.  Deciding that the punishment is worth it, you sit up slightly to the sight of him pushing his pants down his legs, shirt already gone.

Your eyes land upon his impressive length, impossibly hard and begging for your attention.  It bobs with his movement as he stalks toward you, fire blazing in his darkened eyes.

"Oh, my," he drawls, and you know you're in trouble.  "Someone's being oh so insubordinate today.  Whatever shall I do with you?"

Your gaze remains locked on his as you stay silent.  He's on you in a flash, catching your chin in a firm grip.

"Answer me," he all but snarls at you.  "What should I do with such a rowdy girl?"

It takes a moment for you to form words, caught up in his intense gaze as you are.  Lust roars through you, your core wound so tight it's almost painful.  "Please, sir, please..."

"Please what?" He queries, eyes briefly closing at the sinful way you speak to him.  They open again, demanding obedience.

"Please, punish me however you see fit," you add breathlessly.  

"Such a brave girl," he comments idly.  You're flipped to your back before you know it, pain flashing across your backside deliciously, causing your clit to throb.  "However I see fit..."

Too late.  The words have already left your mouth.  Your eyes widen in shock, but all you can do is wait and see how he'll approach your behavior.  He rips your shirt up and over your head, making short work of your bra and tosses them both to the floor.  His hands then take hold of your wrists, bringing your hands above your head and pressing them firmly into the couch.  It's an unspoken order not to move them, a test of your will.  Your breath comes quickly, a ragged sound to your ears, breasts heaving.

He kisses you then, a tender gesture you weren't expecting as he trails dexterous fingers down your chest, stopping to pinch a nipple and causing your body to jolt.  At your gasp, he forces he tongue into your mouth, stirring a war with yours as his hand continues its trek down your stomach.

By now, your muscles are clenching and releasing, whole body straining for something, _anything_ to ease the delicious tension flooding you.  He senses this, as he always does, and smirks wickedly down at you.  He takes a momentary break to fully remove the last of your clothing before returning to your fair skin.  Long fingers pause to tickle that spot that leaves you breathless, your giggle cut off in a strangled moan as they find your sopping heat.  You buck involuntarily into his hand, but it dances away.

A frustrated sigh leaves you as Ignis traces your folds delicately, slowly, knowing how crazy it makes you.  A needy whine builds up and spills forth, which causes him to finally press two fingers into you, curling, searching for that rough sweet spot within.

“Astrals,” you cry out as he expertly finds and manipulates it, pumping in and out of you at an agonizing pace.  “Ignis, don’t tease…”

“Now, now, darling,” he purrs, brushing his thumb across you clit and dragging a sharp cry from your lips.  “I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

The tension winds tighter and you can feel your release building, the current threatening to drag you under.  Ignis notes your inner muscles fluttering, the way your breath hitches and abdomen draws taut and abruptly withdraws his digits from you, your fluids clinging to them and running down to pool on the couch beneath you.

“Damnit, Iggy!” you protest, too wound up to realize your error.  Your hands move of their own volition, trying to reach for him.

He's off you in a flash, and your pleasure-addled mind reels at the loss.  Before it could catch up, he returns, face impassive.  A length of rope dangles from his right hand and finally, you realize where you had gone wrong.  It wasn't all bad, though, since being bound was one of your kinks anyway.

After satisfactorily binding your wrists and positioning your arms behind your back, he resumes his torture, moving languidly down your flushed form.  A nip here, suckling there, leaving marks in his wake before finally reaching the apex of your thighs.  Like before, he ghosted over your aching nub, moving to nip at your inner thighs instead.

"Baby, I'm sorry, come on," you plead, avoiding actually asking for him to get on with it.  You know it's what he's looking for.

"Mmm," he hums against your skin and the vibration may as well have been a bolt of lightning, searing your overwrought nerves.  "Intriguing turn of phrase, Y/N.  Believe me when I assure you that you won't be coming unless I allow it."

Your arousal at his words slam into you like a bus and a full-body shiver ripples through you.  Every touch hits you like a livewire as his mouth trails an oh-so-agonizing trail to your folds, exploring with maddening softness.  You writhe, unable to do much in your current state, Ignis' name falling from your lips like a litany.

"There's a good girl," he praises, replacing his lips with a thumb firmly on your nub.  "Perhaps we should increase the pressure.  Let's hear some more of that beautiful music."

As if you could stop the moans from being ripped from you when he returned to your clit with vigor, placing two fingers to your weeping cunt as well.  It didn't take long for the tension within you to reach breaking and you desperately cast your mind around for something to distract you; he wasn't uttering a word of permission.

You best efforts were failing you, your muscles once again fluttering with your oncoming orgasm, back arching more than you thought humanly possible.  Ignis didn't stop until you found yourself at the very edge of the abyss, abruptly removing his hand and slowing his mouth's movements to a crawl.

You choke out a frustrated sob as you flop back down on the couch, hands flexing under you.  Your shoulders ache, throbbing in time with your unfulfilled sex.

"Iggy... sir... please..." You whimper.  You don’t want to hold out; your body is vibrating with need, your fluids coating your thighs (and Ignis' face) and you're sure your couch will be forever stained.

"Please what, darling?" He asks, rising up from his spot between your thighs.

"Please... I need it," you groan.  "Fuck me already."

He moans appreciatively, positioning himself on his knees between your thighs.  It's only another moment before you feel the head of his cock pressing up against your entrance and you take to wrapping your legs around his waist, trying to pull him in.  He, of course, resists.  As if it would be that easy.  Your breath quickens to the point where you swear you're about to hyperventilate and you raise your eyes to his.  He gives you a brief, fond smile before quickly gripping your hips and slamming into you in a single well-placed thrust.

There's no stopping it; you scream, the intense feeling tearing the sound from your throat before you can react.  It takes everything in you to not cum right then and there, but he still hasn't given you permission and you're in no mind to keep up the games.

"That's it," he praises between quiet groans and grunts.  "There's my good girl."

He hauls your legs over his shoulders, the action causing him to drive impossibly deeper, hitting all the right spots within you.  Every breath comes out ragged moans bordering on screams as you fight against the orgasm threatening to overtake you.  You aren't sure how much time passes before he takes the opportunity to rub a thumb methodically over your clit and your resolve breaks.

"Ignis," you cry, "I can't... I can't..."

Your mouth opens in a silent scream as your walls begin to spasm hard in the beginning of a mind-blowing release when his hand closes around your throat, startling you out of your trance and breaking the call of pleasure.

"Y/N," he orders.  Sobbing, you screw your eyes shut and will the waves to stop crashing against you.  He lowers your right leg, turning you to your side while maintaining his pace.

"I don't believe that is a part of the arrangement," he threatens lowly, speaking quietly enough that you can hear the obscene slap of skin on skin while he continues drilling into you mercilessly.  Your breasts bounce with the force of his thrusts.

It was enough to stave off your impending release, but with his hand tightening on your throat, you can't very well form a coherent protest about it.

"Please, I need," you wheeze out.  You're feeling a little lightheaded, but Astrals, the feelings are so much more intense...

"Tell me, Y/N," his voice is little more than gravel as his emerald eyes bore into yours, "do you need to cum, or do you need to breathe?" 

Choice made, you don't answer, instead arching your back as your release demands your attention.  You lightly pull at Ignis' shoulder with your foot to indicate your intentions, causing him to smirk and pick up the pace of his thrusts.

"That's right, let me feel you," he rasps, leaning forward to bite at your left breast.  "Cum for me, darling."

In that instant, you wail out your release, the walls of your abused pussy rippling wildly around him as the most intense orgasm of your life destroys you.  Darkness pricks at the edges of your vision and Ignis releases your throat, gripping you tightly and grunting out his release as well.

Your entire body is tingling pleasantly as you come down from your extreme high, Ignis breathing raggedly above you.  The two of you remain as you are, breaths slowly returning to normal levels when Ignis withdraws from you and makes for the restroom.  You feel your combined fluids leaking out of you but can't seem to find the will to care.

You haven't moved, lazily staring at the ceiling while your nerves calm when he returns dressed in sleep clothes with a dampened towel and begins the task of cleaning you.  It's then that you look up, meeting his apologetic eyes.

"Darling, I fear I may have went a little too far," he says as he finishes his task.  He assists you in sitting up as your abs cry out in protest, swiftly untying you and helping you work out the kinks in your shoulders from being bound.  "Are you feeling alright?"

A grin forms on your face and you're surprised you don't blind him with its radiance.  "Babe, I'm fine, seriously.  I asked for it, and boy did I get it.  Best.  Thing.  Ever."

"I was sure you would use the safe word, or the signal," he comments, reaching down to retrieve your clothes and handing them to you.

"You don't know me very well, do you?" You joke, dressing quickly.  

Ignis draws you into his arms when you've finished, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of your head before moving to plant a languorous kiss to your lips.

"I cannot help but worry, all the same," he says once you part.  "Now, about supper..."

Your stomach rumbles and he chuckles before heading toward the kitchen to reheat the meal he'd created for you.  You pad along beside him, noting that you should convince him to lose his gloves more often...


End file.
